The Quest for Isla
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: I do not own Nathan Drake, Victor Sullivan or anyone associated with the Uncharted series, Naughty dog does! A artifact that gives you whatever you want... Mystery from Sir Frances Drake... Nathan Drake couldn't possibly resist this one! Bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Nathan Drake sat staring at the old map infront of him with a grim determination to decifer what it meant. Two months Nathan had spent looking for hints as to where the great treasure of isla was located.

Nathan was fed up, In his many years of being a treasure hunter he had never been so stuck. So Nathan went back to the only bar that inspired him enough to do good work, The beach bar. He had met many people here, Some of which he did not want to rememeber, and taken on many a job at this very table. Something always drew him and Victor Sullivan back to this table, And today was no exception. Nate hadn't told Sully about this new mission, Nor had he even mentioned him visiting the bar.

Nathan allowed all of these thoughts to be processed before continuing to stare at the old map infront of him. Moments passed before Nate ran his hands through his brown hair in frustration. "Well kid, You look stressed" a familiar voice pointed out, Which made Nate raise his head to the voice before seeing a face he knew all too well, Sullivan. "What are you doing here?" Nate asked hesitantly before moving his hand in a indication for the older man to sit down. "I could ask you the same question kid. Im here because I was bored and wanted a few drinks. Problem?" Sully asked in his deep voice before dipping into the top pocket on his favourite red shirt and pulling out a cigar and lighting it, Blowing smoke into Nates face. "They will kill you, You know?" Nate gasped, coughing due to the smoke. "Other things will get me first." Sully replied, finishing off the statment with one of his famous smirks. Nate shook his head and shooed of the waiter when she came over, dismissing her before Sully would end up embarrassing himself.

Sully's face held a look of dissapointment at Nate's actions towards the woman before the look changed to curiosity, Sully noticed that Nate was studying a old map of the Islands of Clativinia. "Islands of Clativinia huh? You didn't strike me as a old church type of guy Nate" Sully remarked before Nate raised his head, Eyes wide with shock. "You know this place?" Nate stammered whilst pointing towards the map. Sully grabbed the map off the table and studied it more carefully before putting it back down and looking at Nate. "Of course I do. Old island of the coast of mexico. Famous for its religion and scacred temple's. Why exactly are you looking at this map, nate?" Sully asked before blowing out more smoke, Carefully blowing the fumes away from Nate. "There is a treasure there that will allow anyone to have whatever they want. I read about it in Sir Frances Drakes Journal. He had been asked by the goverment to secure the artifact but he never could find it. He left this map, every other detail was stored away." Nate said with a glimmer in his eye that sully recognised before he went on an adventure with him. Sully was not as flexiable as he used to be, Not by a long shot. Despite this Nate insisted that they both go together on adventures. Sully never understood why he wanted him there, But he had promised himself the day he found Nate to look out for him, And he was not going to break this promise just because he had aged 20 years. A moment passed between the men sitting in a comfortable silence before Sully spoke up again. "Well what are we waiting for kid? We have a artifact to find!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two "Oh come on Sully it isn't that bad." Nate sighed, looking at Sully who was looking at a new plane that Nate had rented for the trip as the normal plane was at a aircraft hanger in america. Sully looked back at nate and frowned. "Are you kidding me? This piece of rubbish won't get us anywhere." Sully angrily stated, directing the insult more at the plane than Nate. Nate chuckled and slapped Sully on the back before stepping onto the middle sized plane, Leaving Sully to sulk. Sully boarded the plane and stomped towards the pilot's chair like a child who isn't allowed to get the toy he wants. "Your such a baby you know that?" Nate joked, Following Sully. "Well if you had of told me that I would be piloting this tin can a few hours ago when we started this treasure hunt I would of declined." "It's only for a few hours. Besides, When I told you about this a few hours ago I already had this plane booked for the trip." "Still, Why would you rent this when we could be sitting in a piece of fine machinery, Not some tricked up piece of rubbish. " Sully sighed before taking his seat and starting up the plane. Nate took his seat, which was in the middle of the plane infront of a table that had the maps scattered across in a random pattern. A thin streak of sunlight streamed through the small window that was placed to the left of Nate, Positioned in the middle of the planes side. The plane was not nearly as big as the plane he got stuck on a few months back, And Nate was very thankful for that. Nate had spent the previous months on his own, Calming down and allowing any wounds he had sustained heal. He hadn't told anyone what he did and saw on that trip. Sully had asked many times for him to open up, But Nate always bottled up what he felt after his mother died and his father had abandoned him. He never truly had anyone there for him until he pick-pocketed Sully and found himself caught in the whirlwind that was Sully's life. He left all that pain and that horrible boys home behind him. No more pain. No more suffering. Nate took on the name Nathan Drake because he didn't want to be involved with his old life anymore. Sully tried to get Nate to tell him about his old life and trust him, The trust developed but he never quite felt like he could relive the memories he spent years forgetting. Even now, Sully never truly knew about Nate's background. So after he came back from that trip he went into recovery, Not allowing anyone to see him. This obviously worried Sully as Sully had been a father figure for Nate ever since Nate was a teenager, Meaning Sully had never actually seen Nate likethe way he was. Sully never actually found out what happened to Nate when he was held captive by Marlowe, Meaning he couldn't even help Nate. Sully had asked Elena what happened when he was gone, And all Elena told him was that he came back with serious dehydration and was extremelly tired. That didn't really fill in the blanks Sully had hoped would be filled in, But it was a start. When Sully had found Nate a few hours ago sitting and talking like nothing had happened, It worried Sully. Sully wasn't expecting to see Nate outside, Never mind in a bar. Sully knew this was his and Nate's meeting place, Which meant Nate wanted to be found. Sully didn't try pushing Nate back into the silence he had been in, Meaning he too had to play along with Nate, Pretending nothing happened. Sully would find out, Nate knew. Nate never truly understood why Sully took on a father like figure for him, But Nate loved finally having a Father which actually cared about him. Nate wanted someone to understand what he was feeling, But he didnt want to burden Sully. Nate was completly out of it, Meaning Sully had no choice but to start up the plane and allow Nate to bring himself back to reality again. 


End file.
